Lost In Dreams: The Next Chapter
by Boss-Awesome
Summary: A continuation of my story Lost In Dreams for Weskette, but what happens when Revalations ends and the Next Chapter begins. Chris P.O.V. Chris, Wesker, and Jill centric. Chris/Jill


A/N: Welcome back folks, I'm boss-slayer and this is Resident Evil: Lost in Dreams: The Next Chapter. Now I'm doing this for Weskette, but I don't have **any** clue as to where it is going. Any ideas or thoughts will be greatly appreciated.

I woke up feeling an extreme headache thinking, _I should be dead_. The cold metallic floor sent shivers down my spine, the dim lights hurt my eyes even more than the times Claire has the 'bight' idea to shine a flashlight in my eyes when I sleep on her couch. (A/N: get the pun) The lights shut down for a second giving my eyes a moment to rest, but was quickly replaced with swirling red lights and an electronic female-like voice saying _self-destruct activated, three minutes until detonation_. _Jill, _I thought, _you did it_.

I heard clapping and a very distinct voice. "Oh Chris, how the mighty have fallen. Turned into what you fought so hard to kill. "

_Wesker, _I got up toward him and examined him closely. He wore his standard issue black S.T.A.R.S. fatigues and sunglasses he wore in the Spencer Estate. I reached for my M92F handgun and aimed at him. He raised his arm and waved it lazily. "Chris I'm not here," he admitted I wondered what it meant. " I'm a fiction of your _overactive _imagination, if you know what that means."

I felt a boiling anger and wanted to haymaker him right then and there, but I knew what he meant. He is an illusion. " No Chris, more like a bad memory coming to haunt you," he suggested.

" How did you?" I started to ask but Wesker cut me off.

" Chris, I am you. I know everything you know... and more." He explained with an evil grin on his face.

" I'm nothing like you." I defended. " You were a monster created by viruses."

" Chris, how flattering," he said it with a hand where is heart should be, (if he had a heart mind you). " But, you and me _are _the same. You've already experienced the first stages of Uroboros, next should be a faster metabolism. " _Two minutes until detonation_. " We will settle this another time. For now you must get out. "

" And how do you suppose I do that! The exits were sealed when that wave went through! " I yelled.

" Tsk tsk, " he said wiggling his finger, " Jill is not as idiotic as to set of a self-destruct system without unlocking the external exits."

I knew he was right but I hated giving him an inch in an argument. I set it aside for the moment to think of a way out. I never, in my entire life, felt like this before. I don't know how but my mind went through dozens of complex ways to escape, but only one was exceptional. " The speed boat. " I said out loud. " The speed boat me and Jill found in the lower deck. If I hurry, " I explained.

" Jill and _I_, " Wesker corrected.

" Whatever, you god damn-" I would have continued but my stomach felt like it was collapsing.

" Hmp, no-matter how much fun it is seeing you in pain is. You'll need something to eat before we continue. " Wesker had a sly grin. " Perhaps your energy bars." I took one out from the pack on my back and tore it open and ate it vigorously. " Chris, snack on the way, much work is to be done if we are to escape. And chew slower or you'll choke. "

" Yes Claire." I said my mouth half-full of another energy bar.

Wesker got furious at the commit I made (which was my plan). " Don't get smart with me or I'll- " _One minute and thirty seconds remaining. _" On second thought, let's move. "

I gulped down the rest of the bar and asked, " Why would you help me? "

Wesker replied, " Because, in your mind I'm _still _the bossy leader of S.T.A.R.S. and I never leave one of my men behind. " Well that was a good enough answer for me, but that didn't mean I was going to trust him.

" Fine we'll go but let me check my equipment. " Wesker probably rolled his eyes but gave a huff as if saying **fine-but-hurry**. I started to go through my pockets. But this wasn't like Africa, or even Rockfort and Antarctica. The ammunition and guns were very limited. I had my M92F handgun with thirty-six extra bullets, handy-dandy knife, Remington 1100 special ( allows ten shells to be loaded instead of the regular four ) with twelve extra shells. I pulled out my Remington and cocked it. " I'm ready to go."

A/N: Yeah first chapter down much more to go. If your wondering why Wesker was here is because, those two now have a bond more than hate, through blood. Jill will be more of a support character than in **Lost in Dreams**. Till next time. Till then, till then.


End file.
